List of Jane and the Dragon episodes
The following is an episode list for Jane and the Dragon (TV series). Season one {| class="wikitable" |- ! Title !! Original Airdate !! Episode # !! Run Time (minutes) |- || "Tests and Jests" || January 8, 2006 ||align="center"| 1 ||align="center"| 23 |- |colspan="4"| Jane has her knight in training 'rescue the damsel' test. It is a difficult challenge that she must meet in order to carry on her apprenticeship as a knight. If Jane fails, she sacrifices her bid to become a knight and faces a future in…the kitchens! |- | "Tooth Fairy" || January 15, 2006 ||align="center"| 2 ||align="center"| 23 |- |colspan="4"| Dragon has a toothache and decides to have the tooth pulled only after hearing Jane’s tooth fairy story. |- | "Jester Justice" || January 22, 2006 ||align="center"| 3 ||align="center"| 23 |- |colspan="4"| Jester’s hysterical impression of Ivon leads to a face saving duel. Jane is mortified, Jester is terrified and Jane's efforts to save her friend from public doom seem doomed. |- | "A Dragon's Tail" || ||align="center"| 4 ||align="center"| 23 |- |colspan="4"| Dragon comes down with a case of curly tail, and it is up to Jane and Gunther to save him. |- | "Shall We Dance" || January 29, 2006 ||align="center"| 5 ||align="center"| 23 |- |colspan="4"| Gunther insists that Jane isn’t good enough to become a real knight and Jane is determined to prove him wrong. Jane is so determined that she misses the Annual Ball and sets about trying to capture a flower thief. |- | "The Offer" || February 5, 2006 ||align="center"| 6 ||align="center"| 23 |- |colspan="4"| Jane rushes to defend her friend Dragon, whose clumsiness is causing many problems around the castle. Jane concocts a story and lets her friends know that she and Dragon have received an offer to move to a castle where they love dragons. |- | "Dragon Rules" || February 19, 2006 ||align="center"| 7 ||align="center"| 23 |- |colspan="4"| On their day off, Jane and her friends have the chance to play bandyball. Dragon joins in the game but is a disaster. Jane manages to get the others to involve Dragon as referee but playing a physical and noisy game like bandyball without disturbing the King is extremely tricky. |- | "All Fools Day" || February 26, 2006 ||align="center"| 8 ||align="center"| 23 |- |colspan="4"| Jester's favorite day of the year, All Fools Day, is here, but Dragon threatens to ruin the fun with his terribly unfunny pranks. Jane is determined to pull a prank on Dragon but he proves to be a very difficult target. |- | "Dragon Diva" || March 5, 2006 ||align="center"| 9 ||align="center"| 23 |- |colspan="4"| Jester is the King’s best hope for winning the inter-kingdom competition of song. However, Jane’s overenthusiastic coaching results in Jester losing his voice. Hope is rekindled when Jane overhears a talented voice but unfortunately she cannot find the singer. |- | "Adventures in Royal Babysitting" || March 12, 2006 ||align="center"| 10 ||align="center"| 23 |- |colspan="4"| When the King and Queen are gone for the day on royal business, Jane is entrusted with “protecting the royal heirs”. Unfortunately, babysitting the bratty Prince and playful Princess wreaks havoc on Jane’s plan to study for one of Sir Theodore’s knighthood tests. |- | "Three's a Crowd" || March 19, 2006 ||align="center"| 11 ||align="center"| 23 |- |colspan="4"| When Gunther pulls a practical joke on Jane, Dragon discovers he and Gunther share a similar sense of humor: lowbrow. Jane begins to feel left out, so she enlists Jester to give her a crash course on crass humor. |- | "A Pig of a Problem" || March 26, 2006 ||align="center"| 12 ||align="center"| 23 |- |colspan="4"| When Smithy's pig bites the Prince, the King decides that Pig must be tethered. Smithy is devastated - Pig is his pet and friend. When the King sells Pig to the merchant, Smithy's problems multiply. |- | "A Thing of Beauty" || April 2, 2006 ||align="center"| 13 ||align="center"| 23 |- |colspan="4"| The King commissions a beautiful portrait of the Queen and Jane is entrusted to guard it before the grand unveiling gala. When Jane leaves her post to check in on Dragon, the Queen's portrait is left unattended. |- | "Rune" || April 9, 2006 ||align="center"| 14 ||align="center"| 23 |- |colspan="4"| With the three-hundredth anniversary of the castle approaching, Jane and Gunther are given an important chore to prepare for the Royal Jubilee. Whichever squire polishes more of the castle's myriad of shields will win the honor of carrying the banner in the Jubilee Parade. At the same time, Dragon wants Jane to come to his cave to help him decipher the carvings on his wall. |- | "Foul Weather Friends" || April 23, 2006 ||align="center"| 15 ||align="center"| 23 |- |colspan="4"| While out on patrol, Dragon's spontaneous loop de loop causes Jane to slip off and free-fall through the air. Dragon manages to save her in the nick of time, but is shaken by the experience. He vows that no harm will come to her and becomes something of an overprotective parent. Jane rebels against his suffocating affection and unlocks one of the secrets of her runic sword. |- | "DragonPhobia" || May 7, 2006 ||align="center"| 16 ||align="center"| 23 |- |colspan="4"| When Jane eats some berries and passes out ill, she reawakens with amnesia. Jane now knows only one thing for certain; she is terrified of Dragon. |- | "Pride and Pollen" || May 14, 2006 ||align="center"| 17 ||align="center"| 23 |- |colspan="4"| The scheming Merchant concocts a plan to get rid of Dragon once and for all. |- | "Knight Light" || May 21, 2006 ||align="center"| 18 ||align="center"| 23 |- |colspan="4"| When Jane finds herself trapped in the privy at night, with no candle and a squeaky bat, she develops a sudden fear of the dark. To make matters worse, Sir Ivon and Sir Theodore have built a hedge maze outside the castle which Jane and Gunther must negotiate at night. |- | "Fathers" || May 21, 2006 ||align="center"| 19 ||align="center"| 23 |- |colspan="4"| An adventure in a newly discovered underground chamber allows Jane and Dragon to learn a little more about each of their fathers. |- | "Strawberry Fool" || May 21, 2006 ||align="center"| 20 ||align="center"| 23 |- |colspan="4"| When Princess Lavinia comes down with a cold, the King puts Jane in charge to cheer her up but one by one, Jane's elaborate plans go awry. |- | "Go West Young Gardener" || June 4, 2006 ||align="center"| 21 ||align="center"| 23 |- |colspan="4"| When Jane finds out that the King is bored with Pepper's cooking and that Rake has never travelled far beyond the castle, she figures that she can solve two problems with one Dragon flight. |- | "Mismatched" || July 16, 2006 ||align="center"| 22 ||align="center"| 23 |- |colspan="4"| When Jane and Gunther get out of hand, Sir Theodore decides to settle their differences in the sparring arena. But when Pepper mistakes Gunther taking Jane's sword for courting, things start to get complicated. |- | "Dragon Egg" || July 22, 2006 ||align="center"| 23 ||align="center"| 23 |- |colspan="4"| The Merchant's new consignment of supplies contains an incredible object - a dragon's egg |- | "King's Knight" || July 29, 2006 ||align="center"| 24 ||align="center"| 23 |- |colspan="4"| It is a proud day for Jane. The squires and knights must make their annual pledge of allegiance to the King. The day gets more exciting when Jane and Jester find a map of the catacombs and set off on a mission to find what they hope is treasure. Instead they stumble upon a terrible tomb. |- | "The Last of the Dragonslayers" || August 5, 2006 ||align="center"| 25 ||align="center"| 23 |- |colspan="4"| When Sir Theodore assigns Jane the menial task of cleaning his sword, Gunther gloats over getting the easier task of Sentry duty. Dragon accuses Theodore of playing favorites, but Jane defends her mentor... until she discovers a broken sword in Sir Theodore's quarters with mysterious runes on its hilt. |- | "For Crying Out Loud" || August 12, 2006 ||align="center"| 26 ||align="center"| 23 |- |colspan="4"| Jane tries to master her battle cry - to call out above the din of battle. Meanwhile, the Royal boar hunt is on and the squires are invited to join. Dragon cannot believe Jane will not stand up for the defenseless boar. Of course Jane masters her cry saves the piggy and gunther is not doing so great with any of those things. |- Jane and the Dragon